Choices
by MissAnia
Summary: Amelia first year was horrible. But then someone found her. Someone better. But what if that person can make her future life even more complicated...
1. The first and the last time

**A/N: You can see it's Amy/Sherlock fic but it won't be for few chapters. Also thanks to Polly who corrected it even it was few mistakes. I hope you'll like it and please review.**

London. Around 1AM. It was late but it didn't mean it was quiet. All you could hear was noise of cars. But there was one place, one corner where something made more noise. Or better word would be someone.

A baby. If someone were to stand a few meteres away that person could hear the crying of that baby without problems.

And there was one woman who was going home. To her family. All she cared about was her family. Her husband, her son. She wanted to come home as fast as possible. But then she heard crying and she stopped. She went into the small street. She couldn't see anyone. Then she saw her. Little baby girl. Crying because of fear. The woman went to baby and took her.

"What are you doing here?" asked woman. But little girl didn't say anything but she stopped crying looking at her curiously. "You can't talk. Okay…"

Then woman saw something. A little bit of paper with small note which said 'Amelia Pond' and with some date. The woman decided to take her to home.

At home her husband greeted her but was suprised when saw baby.

"I found her on the street." Explained the woman. "She had only this." She showed her husband paper with name of the baby and date.

"Amelia Pond" read the man. "So that's her name and this must be day of her birth… But what if it was accident."

"It definitley wasn't accident. We need to take care of her."

The man agreed "But how we will tell James?"

Then they heard the quiet voice of the little boy "How will you tell me what?"

The little boy looked at them confused but then he saw how his mother had something her hands.

Suddenly the woman went to boy and said "This, James, is your new sister." Said the woman smiling.

_Twenty-two years later_

Sun coming from the window woke Amy up. She smiled and went to the window. She opened it and felt the light. She felt it would be a warm and sunny day. She took a sun dress from the wardrobe and dressed up fast. After that she went to breakfast.

"Good morning, everone!" said Amy.

"I see someone is in good mood" said the woman with black hair. She was cooking.

"Yes, mum. But that's not something suprising with weather like this!" Said Amy laughing. Her mum laughed too.

"Hello, Amelia" said man who walked in room and giving her kiss on cheek. Then he went to Amy's mum and kissed her.

After a while into the room came a younger man. He didn't want to talk. He just sat down at the table and started eating.

"There's also someone not in a good mood" said the woman.

Amy tried to make the younger man smile but nothing worked "Jim!" she shouted finally.

"What?" asked Jim annoyed.

"Don't be so grumpy." She answered trying to be serious but she burst into laughter.

"I'm not grumpy" answered Jim imitating Amy's voice. "Can't someone wake up in the morning and not be in mood for talking?"

"Amelia is right. You are grumpy in last time more and more and me and your mother are afraid about you, James" said their dad.

"Really? Seriously? You are overreacting!"

"James! Don't talk to us like that!" shouted mum at him.

"Enough of this." said Jim while pulling out gun. Everone screamed. "I waited too long for this moment."

After those words he shot and his mum and dad lay on the floor in pool of blood.

Amy just looked at it, too scared to say anything.


	2. Taking care

**A/N I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded for a while but I had important exams, then I did a lot of things in photoshop and then I had writer's block. Thanks for review which I got. When I saw that I got review I was scared when I read it I was shocked that someone liked it that much. So here's 2nd chapter and I hope I'll write more.**

"What did you do?" shouted Amy scared. She ran up to their parents. She didn't know what to do. She started crying.

Jim just looked at her. But then he remembered they are not safe there. They needed to get out of there. "Come on, Amy. We need to leave." He tried to take away her from their parents.

"No!" she souted. "I won't leave them! Not to stay with you!"

"Don't you understand that if we don't leave soon someone will catch us? Someone heard a noise, for sure. When someone opens that door that person will call for the police and if I leave you here, they'll find you. And I guess they won't listen to you when they see you all in that blood."

Amy looked at Jim for a long time. She knew he was right. She got up and asked "What should I do?"

Jim smiled. "Good girl. Take a small backpack or something similar, but small. Then pack something to wear. Something comfortable. You must be ready to run. Besides you can take what you want. But not too much! And wear comfortable shoes! You have 5 minutes!"

Amy listened to him and went to her room. She packed what Jim said her to. She also took some money and a few other things. When she wanted to leave she saw an envelope on her desk. She reminded herself what it was and took it with her.

"Ready?" Jim asked when they heard noises behind the door.

Amy was scared. She didn't know how they'd get out. "No."

"I was expecting that answer." Jim took her and he jumped off from the window. Amy wanted to scream but she couldn't. Suddenly they were on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked while trying to understand how he did it.

"Rope." He explained to her and showed her rope. "Come on. Off we go." He took Amy's hand and they started running. Amy had no idea where they were going.

[**Sherlock**]

221B Baker Street. John was sitting in the armchair. He was reading the newspaper. Suddenly he heard gunshots.

"Sherlock!" He shouted. "Do you really need to do it?"

"I'm BORED!" Sherlock answered annoyed and shot the wall once again. "Nothing happens. Are criminals so busy that they can't commit any murders?"

"Maybe they want to annoy you" said John to himself smiling at this thought.

"I heard that!"

Then Sherlock heard noise outside the window. It was noise of police cars. John put away the newspaper.

"Is it something for us?" asked John looking out the window.

"No." answered Sherlock. "But not far from us… Let's have a look!"

They ran off from the flat to few blocks far away. On the spot they saw some police cars. They went into the block. A few floors further up they saw police around one of the flats. Sherlock moved to the doors but he was stoped.

"You can't come in" said one of policemen.

"I am detective, Sherlock Holmes. You should hear about me" said Sherlock smilling but a little annoyed. He always thought that police is stupid and as that policeman didn't let him in he knew he must be even more stupid than others.

"Let him in!" shouted someone.

Sherlock and John went in and they saw Lestrade.

"So…" started Sherlock. "… what do we have this time?"

"Man and woman. Killed and left here." answered Lestrade. "Neighbours heard gunshots. When they wanted to check what was it they found this. Two bodies in a pool of blood. There's nothing apart from the bodies."

"I wouldn't say that" said Sherlock walking around the bodies.

Lestrade sighed. "Go on. Tell us what you have."

Sherlock smiled and started talking about what he found out from moment when he walked into the flat.

[**Amy**]

Amy and Jim sat in some corner where no-one could see them. It was their first stop after getting out from the flat. It was getting darker so they made a little fire to get warm. Even if they had something to dress up in it wasn't enough for cold night like it was going to be.

"You should change your clothes" said Jim looking at Amy. "And wash yourself a little bit."

Amy looked at herself and she remembered herself that she was all covered in blood. She took the T-shirt and jeans out from her backpack. "Do you have any idea how I can wash it?" she asked touching dried blood. When she remembered that was blood of her parents she cringed.

"Take this" he gave Amy bottle of water.

"We won't need it later?"

"We'll have more."

Amy took the bottle and started washing off blood from her body. After a while she was clean. At least on her body. There was some blood in her hair but it seemed like her hair was just more ginger. Then she wore jeans and changed her T-shirt. But she couldn't take it off.

"Can you help me?" Amy finally asked.

Jim got up to help her. But even he had a problem for a while. He couldn't cope with silence so he spoke. "Amy. Today when I killed my… Our parents. You were so upset. Why?"

"As you said, they were our parents. Parents are important part of child's life. You shouldn't kill them." She answered, tears coming to her eyes.

"But they weren't even your real parents! Are you that stupid to think that they were?"

"Don't call me stupid!" Amy shouted angry. In that moment Jim fixed the problem with the dress and Amy walked away from him.

Jim went to her. "I'm sorry."

"The fact that they weren't my real parents doesn't change that they cared for me. When my real parents left me somewhere there they were your parents. They helped me. And I loved them for that. I love them." she looked at Jim. He still couldn't understand her.

"You know what?" said Jim after few minutes. "I feel again like we are children. Do you remember when you was very, very young I dressed you?" Amy smiled at the memory. "I had to care about you. And now I need to care about you again."

"Firstly, I'm not a child anymore. I could walk away right now and leave you here. Secondly, how are you supossed to care about me when few hours ago you killed YOUR own parents?"

"Because that's something else! They always had something against me. I was like the devil to them! And you were the angel! They were annoying me!"

"So if I start annoying you, you'll kill me too?"

"No!"

"And why is that?"

Jim couldn't answer this one. Amy looked at him angrily but he didn't answer. He finally spoke. "If you want to leave me then go ahead!"

"I won't do this. I'm gonna sleep here and I don't want to see you here anymore! You got me into this shit. So can you be nice and fuck off away from me?"

Amy didn't wait for answer. She went to a place behind some bin and she lay on cold ground. She wanted to cry but she didn't do it. Then she remembered envelope which took with her. She took it off and started reading.

_Dear Amy_

_If you're reading this then I'm probably dead. Or lost somewhere. Anyway, I gave you this letter when I thought you were old enough to understand everything. But I didn't want you to open it before my death. Why? Because I was selfish._

_You remember how I told that I found you alone when you were young? So here's the story with details. I found you when you were about one year old. It was late at night. And I knew I had to take care of you. You were crying but when I took you in my arms you stopped. I loved you. That look. You were beautiful and you turned into an even more beautiful woman. Your name wasn't an accident. With you there was little card with your name and date of your birth. Well, at least I supossed that._

_I never told you your real surname. It's Pond. Amelia Pond. If you want to find your parents then you can do it. That's why I wanted you to read it after my death. I was selfish. I didn't want you to find another mother who you may even love more._

_I just want you to say… I love you. And I always will. It was gift to take care about you._

_Mum_

When Amy read last words she couldn't stop tears. She started crying. Quietly so Jim couldn't hear her but she cried anyway. After a while she fell asleep…


	3. New home

That night Amy had a weird dream. There was a man. A mad man. But she couldn't see him. She only heard him when he spoke. He said only two sentences. "You'll find out soon who you really are, Amelia. And you will need to make a big choice which may change your life." She tried to ask him but she couldn't say anything. She tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Then she saw black and she woke up.

First what she did was look around. It was day. A warm day. Again. She saw the letter in her hand. She remembered everything from earlier. She felt tears but she didn't let them flow out of her eyes. Amy looked to see if Jim was still there. She found him sleeping not too far away. Amy couldn't stop the smile which appeared on her face. She didn't want to leave him. She was angry at him and she still was but that didn't mean she wanted leave Jim.

About hour later Jim woke up too. When he saw Amy he was scared that she'd still be angry at him. But she wasn't. "I'm sorry for yesterday" she said.

"I'm sorry too" he said. "We both weren't in high spirits."

"Can we just forget about it?"

"That's a good idea."

After the conversation they decided to eat something. When they finished Jim said "It's time to go."

"Where?" asked Amy. "We are running somewhere from yesterday. You don't say where. Why don't we go to your flat?"

"Oh, Amy. Firstly, if I go to that flat they would find us very quickly. Secondly, I have something bigger than a flat. Well, it's not mine but I'm sure we can live there. I hope you don't mind living with one more person."

Jim smiled but Amy was still confused.

[**Sherlock**]

Sherlock and John went into 221B Baker Street.

"So they were Moriarty's parents?" asked John. He still couldn't believe it.

"Yes." answered Sherlock.

"But maybe it's just an accident that they had the same surname."

"That's true, John. But you haven't seen the other rooms."

"Other rooms?" John was suprised by that. He didn't know what other rooms in that flat could mean.

"I searched the rooms to be sure I was right and they were Moriarty's parents." Sherlock looked at John to be sure he could start talking. John only looked at Sherlock. "There wasn't too many signs of a person OR people who killed them. But when I heard their surnames I knew they had to be realated with Moriarty. But to be perfectly right I checked the rooms. There were three bedrooms. One of those was the woman and man's. The next one was even empty but not completly empty. That meant that someone lived there but moved out and it was kept as a memory. So it had to be someone close. Things which were kept there was for young man, but not too young. Which meant it had to be a person younger than them. It had to be someone from close family. Which meant their son. I searched for signs which said more. And I found a notebook. It was old, probably from school and there was sign which said they were Moriarty's parents. The notebook was signed 'James Moriarty'."

Sherlock looked at John. He knew that John will ask questions that's why he stopped.

"Ok, but what about the third bedroom?" asked John finally.

"I knew you ask about it. It was the second room which I went into. And it was the room of a woman. She had to be young. Younger. And she definitley lived there. So who could it be John?"

John knew what Sherlock wanted to say but he had problem saying it. "It was… Moriarty's… sister?"

"Exactly! His younger sister. Her name is Amelia. But everyone calls her Amy, she prefers that. But that not's important. Important is what happened to her. There were missing things in the rooms. Important things for people. You can say it's beacause she didn't live there anymore but no. There was too many things left. That meant she had to go with Moriarty. They went out on the rope from the window. There were small pieces of that rope left in the window."

"Why didn't Moriarty kill his sister?"

"That's the only thing I don't know. But-"

John stopped Sherlock. "Wait! You don't know it?"

"I'm just not sure! She may be important for him. After all, she isn't his real sister. His mother found Amelia when she was one year old."

"How did you guess everything about that woman?"

"I didn't, I read it in papers in Mr. and Mrs. Moriarty's room. And John, remember, I don't guess."

John didn't know what to say. Suddenly the silence was broken by Sherlock's phone. Sherlock checked the message which he got and smiled. "I was right with everything, as always."

[**Amy**]

Amy and Jim stopped in front of the big white house. Actually, it was one of many white houses on that street which stood linked with each other. Jim rang the doorbell. After a while the doors opened and revealed a tall, slim woman with black hair. She smiled when she saw Jim.

"Good morning, lovely" said Jim.

"Hello, Jim" she answered smiling.


End file.
